yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12
Thorny Path 2 (イバラミチ 2, Ibaramichi 2) is the 12th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At Hime's residence, Kohime is makes a speech to thank everyone for throwing her a welcome party and says she will do her best in the upcoming election. Meanwhile Hime is crying while eating a large amount of eggs, Kotoha, Ao and Touka are passed out and Akina yells asking who brought alcohol. Once everyone is asleep Akina sits on the porch outside with Ao asleep on his lap. Hime asks Akina if he is ok, and Akina apologizes for making a mess, to which Hime replies it being ok since Kohime was their guest. Hime sighs and Akina asks her what is wrong. Hime tells Akina of how Kohime reminds her of when she first became mayor and wonders if she is doing so properly. Akina tells Himes that he enjoys living in the town, and he believes everyone else does as well, using Ao as an example. Hime begins to cheer up, stating there are still a lot of things for her to do and that the town will be a good place to live in a year or two. The phrase a year or two cause Akina’s face to become serious. Hime inquires what it is about, and Akina tells her about the blooming of the Nanagou. This surprises Hime causing her to wake up the others. Hime questions why this is happening. Akina explains the origin of the Nanagou which he claims were brought about by when Enyou Hiizumi was tuned by Oushyuu Hiizumi in order to calculate accurate coordinates of the other world, and that the Nanagou were sent back as a result. This resulted in many Yōkai and humans coming to the area and how the town came to be. Hime continues questioning Akina asking what is going to happen when they bloom. Kyosuke explains the two world will become one causing the youkai from the other world to overflow into theirs. Kotoha elaborates stating this could cause adverse effects on the living youkai in their dimensions as a result of the two dimension growing in density. Hime is shocked, and ask why she was the only one who did not know. Akina replies stating it was because she is not a youkai, and how he thought he should tell all the youkai residents first. Hime counteracts Akina argument stating as the mayor she should know. Akina replies telling her that he did not want to give her additional problems to worry over. The door bell rings, prompting Ao and Touka to go respond to it. At the door the encounter a large quadrupedal creature with a long neck. The lizard-like creature attacks with its front arm breaking the entrance. Touka blocks her and Ao from the attack using her arms. Akina, Kyosuke and Hime arrive and see the creature. Kyosuke tells Hime that the use of the “dragon spear” is permitted in such a situation. The creature thrashes through the building as Hime grabs her spear form the wall. Hime attacks the creature, but as she enters the final stage of her attack, she spins out of control and becomes disorientated. Morino, Eiji, and the tall old man enter the broken building, with Eiji carrying Kohime. The old man remarks how Hime has not yet mastered the dragon's spear activates and “Anti-Youkai Barrier” causing Touka, Ao and Kyosuke to fall to the ground. The man explains the device works by reacting to youkai pressure and applying pressure on them, though it is not as effective on Hanyou. Akina and Kotoha turn to see Hime reacting to the device as well. The two are shocked at the realization that Hime is a youkai as well. Characters in order of appearance * Kohime Sakurano * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Touka Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Kyosuke Kishi * Jinroku Yotsuya (Flashback) * Oushyuu Hiizumi (First appearance) (Flashback) * Enyou Hiizumi (First appearance) (Flashback) * Kazuyoshi Morino * Enjin Hiizumi (Disguised) * Eiji Shinozuka Navigation Category:Chapters